What A Wonderful World
by HeiLong
Summary: Naruto is going on a long trip and takes a last look at Konoha. [one-shot] songfic. R&R please. constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at.


(A/N: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else besides this fic.)

* * *

**What A Wonderful World**

Naruto walked slowly and pensively in the forest just outside the village. He relaxed as he closed his eyes to the whispers of the wind and the trees that swayed gently to the breeze. He loved watching the lush green trees. The deep relaxing green leaves, rustling with the wind, always calms him down.

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom from me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

As he opened his eyes, he could see a cross middle-aged lady looking at him with disgust. Oh, he was used to it, but it does hurt. It always does. The lady told him to get lost since he was standing in front of her house and "tainting it with his presence".

He was on his way to a far-off country, and was taking one last walk around the village.

_I see skies of blue, clouds of white  
bright blessed days, dark sacred nights  
but I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Not wanting trouble, the demon vessel meekly complied.

Inside the village, he sighed as he was met with a barrage of those looks again, particularly from the old ones... Suddenly, he spotted Hinata in the sidewalk. Excited, he ran over to her, but stopped as he saw her talking to Kiba. He was inviting her to ramen; she gladly accepted and walked off with him, her hand in his. Disappointed, Naruto continued walking after they left, ignoring the pangs of jealousy and hurt.

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shakin' hands saying "How do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"_

He passed by a flower shop to see Ino bickering with a bored Shikamaru. Their one-sided fights always brought a sad smile to his face. It was funny and sweet to see them like that, but sad to know that he will never have such a (bitter-)sweet relationship with a girl...he just lost her.

The lonely ninja passed by the park to see couples beside each other. There was Kakashi and Kurenai, sitting and leaning on each other. Naruto recalled having passed by a very dejected Asuma hunched down by the river, swearing off smoking, for good hopefully.

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
But I think to myself what a wonderful world_

There was Sasuke and Sakura in the park as well. He was lying on her lap, both enjoying each other's company. Yeah, they saw Naruto. Sakura ignored him outright while the Uchiha sneered at him. To their surprise, Naruto didn't fly off the handle or retort. He just smiled and kept walking.

He passed by his old school, the ninja academy, to see a very busy Iruka-sensei grading tests and other stuff teachers do. He smiled at his teacher, proud of his devotion to teaching and helping kids. He never did give up on Naruto. Pity.

Tsunade was in the gambling den as usual, taking a break from her Hokage duties and drinking sake like there was no tomorrow. Despite her hilariously outrageous flaws and vices, she's a good person; she was one of the few who loved and supported him.

Naruto reached the top of the Hokage monument (A/N: is that what they call the cliff with the Hokages' faces?), gazing at the village. In the entire course of his final trip around, nobody spoke to him, excluding the cutting, degrading remarks. With him gone...ah, nobody would even notice. He could see a lot from here. There was Neji training as usual with Tenten in the forest...Shikamaru was now cloud watching with Ino on a hill...yeah, Rock Lee was with Gai as usual, doing the usual student-pupil/father-son stuff like training together...there was- no, that's not him...ah, there...Chouji just got out of a restaurant, stomach full and satisfied, but just for a few hours, of course...Kiba just got out of a ramen bar with Hinata. She was blushing and smiling at him. Naruto's eyes followed them as Kiba escorted her home. Before she disappeared beneath the gates, Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek. That was it. Naruto tore his eyes away, blinking back the tears that are starting to well up.

It's been fun here, but painful too. More painful. Much much more.

''It's time to go'', Naruto said aloud to himself. He stepped off the cliff and traveled to that far-off country he longed to escape to, his travel guide, a dark cloaked figure wielding a scythe, beckoning in the distance.

The tired boy took one last look at the scenery as he descended into eternal slumber.

Oh, the trees are beautiful...

_I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Hey, yeah, wonderful, wonderful world_

* * *

(A/N: Well? Hoped you guys liked it. Yeah, twisted irony. I finished it all in one day, since I had a lot of free time in school. No, suicide is never the answer. It's the coward's way out. Just because I write about it does not mean I condone it.)_  
_


End file.
